The Darkwing Cup
by Feathertickler
Summary: Ash and friends decide to enter the Darkwing Cup, a mysterious tournament with a rare dragon egg as the prize. But, when they meet up with Misty, they can tell something's wrong. Can they figure out what in time?
1. Do I know you?

**Author's Note:** -sigh-

I know what you're thinking. Not _another_ going-to-fail-story! But, really, this one has a plot. At least, I _think_ it does... o0

There will be some slight romance later... But, I'm certainly not going to tell you about that. It would ruin all of the fun with who it's with!

This chapter will be short, because it's just kind of to see how many people would be interested in reading it and such. I can assure you that the other ones will be longer.

Oh, and Ash will have some of his pokemon from Johto and Kanto with him.Why? Because they're better. xD

Anyway, on with the fan-fiction!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. Darnit!

I do, however, own the idea of this plot and a few made-up pokemon and attacks. Yay, me!

* * *

"C'mon, guys! We're gunna be late!" Came the yell of a spiky black haired boy. Of course, that hair wasn't as visible as it would have been if the boy wasn't wearing his hat. His new hat.

"Hold on, Ash!" Came the whine of a brown-haired girl. The girl was running to catch up with the boy name Ash. "Stop running!"

"He's just a little exited about this, huh?" Came the voice of another black haired boy, this one with spectacles covering his eyes. "And quiet down, May. You're screaming in my ear."

"Stop fighting, you two." Came another voice (When will it end?). This one belonged to a brown haired and tan boy, who had just caught up to the two younger ones.

"We're not fighting!" May said indignately. "Max is just being annoying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Pikaa! Pika chu, pi!" The three had now caught up to Ash, and the yellow rodent pokemon that was on his shoulder tried to stop the fighting.

"Right. We've gotta get to the tournament!" Ash agreed, shooting his fist into the air triumphently. "This new tournament is supposed to have an awesome prize! And I'm gunna be the one to claim it!" This was met with a sigh by everyone else.

They had come to this island jut off the coast of Hoenn because of some new tournament. As soon as Ash saw the flyers, he hopped on a boat, nearly leaving everyone else behind. Of course, the flyers had been sonvincing... Apparently, the prize for winning the tournament was the egg of a rare never-before-seen dragon pokemon... This was enough to lure practically every trainer in Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. But, there was only a small amount of trainer who were allowed to register.

And sadly, Ash and co. were a 'little' late. Hopefully, there were still spots open.

The island that the tournament was held on was known only as 'Darkwing Island'. A strange name, but no one payed any attention to it. Thge tournament had been named after the Ilsnad, and was known as the 'Darkwing Cup'. This was strange, really. The island was sunny and tropical.. Small and resort-like. There was a forest on one side, and a beach on the other. Right in the middle of this was the stadium and lodgings for the trainers, which the gang was now headint to.

"C'mon, we've gotta hurry!" Ash said, running this time with the others. "What if we don't make it?" He said, sounding worried.

"Than we'll just have to stay and have a lovely vacation..." May said, sounding hopeful. Before Ash could reply, he ran into an old mad.

The old man was dressed strangely. He had long, white hair, although it appeared to be a wig because some spiky blue hair could be seen when Ash accidently knocked him over. The man hastily fixed it and smiled at them. He was occompanied by an old woman and a young girl... At least, it looked like a girl. She had blonde, curly hair with a bow, but it seemed like a pair of cat ears were stciking out of it a little. She also wore a pink dress, but the back seemed bunched like a tail had been shoved into it.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Ash said, helping the man up.

"No harm done, sonny." The man said in a strange, nasily voice. "Accidents happe-"

"Say, would you happen to be a trainer?" The woman said, interrupting the man. Ash nodded his head slowly. "Great! You see, our little grandaughter entered the tournament in hopes of winning..." The woman poited to the strange little girl. "But, she's too sick to battle. We don't want to give up the entry ticket we received, though-" The woman held up a lime green ticket that had a shadow of some dragon on it. "-and we were wondering if perhaps you would like it? All the others are sold out..." Ash nodded his head quickly.

"You bet, I'd like it! You sure she can't compete?" He loked at the girl curiously.

"Yes, she's...Erm... Got a bad case of hair-ball-itus." The woman said this fast. She kicked the little girl in an inconspicious way, and the girl caughed.

"Oh, my poor throat..." The girl said. She, too, had a weird voice. Ash shrugged. "Well... if you're sure..." He took the ticket from the lady, who was handing it to him.

"Alright, then. Good luck!" The man said, before quickly running away with the woman and the girl.

"Wow, they were strange." May said, staring after them thoughtfully.

"Who cares? Now Ash can enter the tournament!" Max said cheerfully. The young boy loved to see Ash battle, and someday hoped to become a trainer himself.

"Yeah, now all he has to do is win it." Brock said, shaking his head.

"And we will! Right, Pikachu?" Ash said, looking at the yellow pokemon.

"Pi, pikachu!"

Meanwhile, the 'old couple' and their 'grandaughter' had rushed right to the forest. Hidden in the tress, they took off their disguises quickly.

"Finally! I tought I was gunna die a heat stroke!" Came the voice of the 'little girl', who now appeared to be a talking Meowth.

"Oh, shut up, Meowth. They got the ticket, didn't they?" The 'old woman' replied, taking off her disguise as well. It now became apparent that she had a strange hair do, consisting of pink hair. She also wore a uniform with a large 'R' on it.

"But... Why are we giving them the ticket again?" The 'old man' asked, taking off his disguise. He had blue, spiky hair and a uniform that also had the large 'R' on it.

"Because, James! How many times do I have to tell you?" The girl sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Jesse..." James mumbled sadly. "I forgot..." Jesse sighed in annoyance.

"Ok. We give them the ticket so that he can enter the competition, right? Right. Then, when he wins, we can steal the egg from him! We'll have a super powerful dragon pokemon, without even trying to win it!" Jesse said, her eyes lighting up.

"But... What if we can't steal it from them?" James asked quietly. All of their other plans for stealing from the twerps had never gone too well...

"We'll get it!" Meowth said firmly. "We can steal anyting, 'cause we're Team Rocket!"

The gang had now registered with their entry ticket and were walking around the little town.

"Wow, this place is nice," MAy said, looking around. "I can't wait to do some shopping!" Ash sighed.

"We're not here for shopping, May. We're here for me to win the tournament!" Ash said triumphantly.

"Yeah? And what happens if you don't win?" May said, smirking at Ash and expecting him to give her some sort of smart comment. It was fun to hear how much he wanted to win... One of the qualities May adored about him. but, Ash didn't answer. He was staring straight ahead like he'd seen a ghost.

"Ash?" Max asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Heelloo?" Ash, once again, didn't respond. Brock looked forward and blinked, hardly believing his eyes.

Standing a little bit away from them was a red-haired girl, who was looking into the windows of a store. Her red hair was familiar, with it in a side ponytail. From their angle they could see that the girl had cerulean eyes that were staring into the shop thoughtfully. The clothes, however, weren't that firmiliar. The girl wore a lavender spagetti-strap and a pair of black shorts. This was weird, seeing as this girl had always liked brighter colours.

"Misty!" Ash yelled, finally getting over the shock of seeing his best friend all the way out here. "Misty!"

Misty turned, looking confused. Ash, Brock, Max, and May were now runing towards their friend. They stopped in front of her.

"Misty! What are you doing here?" Ash exclaimed, smiling. Borck nodded.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to go back and take care of the gym." He said, smiling. MAy just smiled politely. She had met Misty before, and had liked her at first until she saw how much Ash payed attention to her. May had then started to hate Misty, making up images in her head about what an awful person she was, even though she didn't know her that well. Max smiled, this one true. He loved pokemon, and Misty had quite a collection of water pokemon. It seemed that most of them were excited to see her. However, they weren't prepared for what happened next.

Misty stared at Ash's happy face blankly, her cerulean eyes confused. Then, finally:

"Do I know you?"


	2. What's Wrong, Misty?

**Author's Note:** Well, no reviews, but I'm going ahead with this anyway. The last chapter was kind of... Rushed, I know. Please forgive me. xD

* * *

Ash stared at his friend in disbelief. "Whaddya mean, Misty?" He said, looking curious. "Of course you know us! You've known me and Brock for years, and you met May and Max at that Mirage Kingdom, remember?" He looked at his friend thoughtfully. Surely she was just kidding... Just a joke, right? next thing her knew, she would be laughing and joking about how silly Ash looked... But, this moment never came. Misty still stared at him blankly.

"Actually, I've never seen any of you in my life." She said, looking at each of them carefully. "And how do you know my name? Are you some kind of stalkers or something?" She backed up a little after this comment. Ash blinked, too shocked to speak.

"Misty, stop joking, alright? Yeah, ha ha, real funny. Now, tell us why you're here, we haven't seen you in a long time!" Brock said, smiling at the red head. Misty backed up again.

"I told you, I don't know you! How many times do I have to say it?" She said, sounding worried as if they were going to kidnap her. Brock sighed. Misty backed up some more and turned, as if she was going to run away. Ash suddenly reached forward and grabbed her arm to stop her. It worked, too. Misty stared straight ahead, her eyes wide. Then, just as suddenly, she screamed, ripping her arm out of Ash's grip. Her eyes back to normal, she glared at Ash.

"Don't touch me! I don't know you, leave me alone!" She then turned, and before anyone could stop her, she had run out of sight. Ash stared after her sadly.

"Do... you think she really can't remember us?" He asked quietly, still staring after her.

"Who cares?" May said with a shrug. "Not like it matters. You're here for a tournament, not her." She said, looking around. "And speaking of which, we've got to go check into the hotel. It's this way, I think." She said, pointing down the road.

"Um, actually, May, it's this way." Brock said, pointing in the opposite direction. May sweatdropped.

A few hours later they were checked into the hotel. Amazingly, they each got their own room. Not huge, fancy ones, mind you Just normal sized rooms with moderately comfortable beds, and a television that sat on a stand. There was also a chair or couch in the room, as well. All of the good rooms had already been taken. Of course, no one minded this. They were only going to be sleeping in the hotel, anyway. They were on a floor with five rooms Ash's was on the far right, but there was another room next to his. The occupant was currently unknown. On Ash's left was Brock, the Max, then May. They were nice arrangements... Or, so they thought.

The group was currently getting all of their stuff in order. It certainly didn't take Ash long; He just dropped his bookbag on the stand. Of course, he knew it would take May a long time just to unpack everything and put it in the small dresser... Why people did that, Ash had no clue. It was pointless to set everything up when you were only going to leave in a few days.

So her, secretly snuck out of his room, and down the hallway. As he passed May's room she could hear her yelling at Max through the wall.

"Max! C'mon, I know you took it!" Her voice could be heard from the slightly open door. Max's voice was heard calling back to her.

"Why would I want your shirt? It's a girl shirt, May!" Ash stifled a laugh and walked down the stairs. They were on the third floor, so it didn't seem like he needed to use the elevator. The stairs were nice, actually the side was completely see-through glass, so he could see out into the village. The sun was lready starting to set... Was it that late already?

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" Ash had accidently run into a red-headed girl, being too busy looking to the side... And with his luck, we all know who it was.

They both fell to the ground, and Ash actually tumbled a little down the stairs.

"S-sorry..." He said, rubbing his head. He took a closer look at the girl. She had her arms crossed, sitting a little bit above him on the steps. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Oh, not you again!" She grumbled, getting to her feet quickly. "You really are a stalker, aren't you?" Ash scrambled to his feet as well.

"I am not!" He said angrily. His immature nature couldn't think of any thing better to say.

"Yeah, sure." Misty said cooly, walking up the steps.

"Hey, you're on the third floor, Misty?" Ash asked suddenly. Misty stopped, looking back at him. She nodded before running up the steps. Ash sighed, looking at where she had been sadly. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Misty... But I'm going to find out." He then turned around and walked slowly down the steps. He couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt him to know that his best friend didn't remember him... He'd known Misty for years... Eight or nine, or something like that... Maybe she was mad at him..? But, no, that didn't seem right... When Misty was mad at people, she definately let them know...

He had been so wraped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was now in the hotel's lobby. It was filled with people... He stood there in shock for a moment, until he noticed Officer Jenny standing in the middle of the group. He walked closer curiously.

"Ok, everyone, listen up!" Her voice could be heard over all of the noise. "I've got a few things to talk about, so everyone be quiet!" The group finally quieted down. "Alright, then. We've been warned that several Rockets are around... Magmas and Aquas, too. So, please be careful when you go out after nightfall. Also, the first round of the competition will be tomorrow. The people you will be facing will be posted in this hotel tomorrow morning, just before the match. Good luck to you all, and remember about the teams. Oh, and the egg that is the prize for winning the tournament is on display in that corner, but don't get any ideas about stealing it. It's well protected." Officer Jenny said before making her way through the crowd and outside.

Ash blinked thoughtfully. He hadn't seen any Rockets... This thought was interrupted by Brock accidently knocking him down on his way down the stairs.

"Officer Jenny!" He called, goo-goo-eyed. "Wait! Maybe we can protect the egg together tonight...?" Max sighed, following him. He pulled his ears nad walked off, shaking his head. May was quick to follow Max. She smiled at Ash.

"So, you ready for the tournament?" She asked thoughtfully. "Tere might be people that are stronger than you, you know. Don't get too cocky." Ash frowned

"I won't! My mind is perfectly clear of all thoughts other than the tournament!" Although this wasn't true, Ash couldn't help but say something like that. May laughed.

"I can tell. You left Pikachu in your room." Pikachu was, indeed, sitting on May's shoulder and looking at Ash indignantly.

"Pi! Pikachu, pika pi!" He said angrily, jumping from her shoulder to his. Ash sighed.

"Sorry, buddy. I gues I am a little preoccupied..." He said, scratching Pikachu behind the ear. Pikachu instantly forgave him. May sighed, shaking her head before walking off.

"What's her problem?" Ash asked Pikachu curiously.

Eventually they all found their way to their rooms for the night. Everyone fell asleep fast; everyone, that is, except for Ash. Helay awake late at night, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know why he was still awake... He just... Wasn't tired, for some reason. Pikachu lay asleep on the bed beside him, curled up in a ball. Ash supposed he should turn on the T.V. or something, but just then he heard a creek outside his door. Getting out of bed quickly and pulling his jeans and vest on over his pajamas, he walked over to the door. He slowly opened the door as quietly as he could.

Walking down the hallway was Misty. She looked as if she was going somewhere; She ws fully dressed and about to walk donw the stairs. Ahs frowned. He really shouldn't folow her, but... His curiousity got the better of him. Walking silently out of his room, he followed Misty down the stairs.


End file.
